


on lock

by dreamtiwasanarchitect



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Established Relationship, Heavy Petting, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Nile Freeman Has the Team's Only Brain Cell, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Canon, Switching, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamtiwasanarchitect/pseuds/dreamtiwasanarchitect
Summary: “Nicky locked Joe’s dick in an app-controlled cock cage and now it’s stuck,” Nile tells Andy as she pours a mug of yesterday’s coffee.(Based on a true story!)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 42
Kudos: 237





	on lock

Joe has sworn his heart to a sadistic demon with the face of an angel, and he’s not come in two weeks as a result.

His demon lover smiles as he closes the cage around Joe’s cock.

“Over halfway there, love.” 

Joe groans and follows Nicky into the kitchen.

———

It started their first morning in Amsterdam. They had a lie-in and celebrated the start of their month of downtime by taking turns riding each other. (Nicky, having been awake long enough to stretch himself open in preparation, went first.)

In the afterglow, Joe entertained the idea of staying in bed all day. It was sort of a shitty bed, but they’d had far worse and knew how to make do. Nicky foiled his plan by stretching, untangling his long limbs, and crawling out from the covers.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Joe reached a lazy hand out to stop him, but he was too slow.

“We have to get up eventually.”

“Do we?”

“Andy and Nile will come knocking.”

“Andy won’t, she knows better.”

“Still,” Nicky insisted, his attention insultingly divided between Joe and their duffel as he dug through it. Then he looked up, and the glint in his eye screamed danger. “I have something that might make you feel better, though.”

“Oh?” Joe pushed up to his forearms, already on high alert for whatever deviant surprise Nicky had in store.

Nicky held up a black and gray plastic device. From across the room, it looked a bit like an electric razor. 

“What is it?”

Nicky smirked as he returned to bed and yanked down the covers. He folded open a few bits of the plastic, then fit it around Joe’s cock.

“Oh,” Joe said mildly. His wrung-out cock gave a little twitch. “Perhaps not the most aesthetically pleasing way to go about this, hm?”

“True,” Nicky conceded, “but it has other benefits.” He lifted his phone the nightstand and tapped a few times before handing it to Joe.

He blinked, processing. “Oh.” He grinned at Nicky. “So there’s an app for that.” 

Nicky threw back his head and laughed with a little snort, genuinely amused by Joe’s stupid jokes. Fucking hell, Joe loved this man.

“Really, though, what a concept,” Joe said seriously, looking from the open cage around his cock to the app pulled up on Nicky’s phone. “Technology is so incredible.” 

Nicky smiled at him fondly. “So you like it?”

“Mm, yes. How long do you want me to wear it?” 

Now the smile looked a little predatory. “Three weeks?” he asked lightly.

“Three _weeks_? You haven’t confused the word for day?” 

“We’ve gone much longer.” 

Yes, during _wars_. “Only when we had to!”

Nicky leaned in and sunk one hand in Joe’s curls. He gave a little tug. “And what if I say that you have to?” 

He didn’t sound casual anymore. Joe’s mouth went very dry. The only thing in the world that would ever be as hot as Nicky begging beneath him was Nicky bossing him around. “Okay. Three weeks.”

Nicky watched his own hand as he ran it down to Joe’s hipbone, then looked back up to meet his eyes. “Yes? You are sure?”

Joe nodded. “I’m sure. But close it now, before you miss your chance.” The whole conversation had got him a little hot and bothered. 

Nicky grinned and snapped the cage shut. 

———

The first week went by easily. Contrary to Andy and Booker's bitching, they weren't animals. They had a spiritual connection that transcended sex, Joe reminded himself.

But it grew increasingly more difficult to remember that. Every morning and evening, Nicky escorted him to their en suite (a huge boon in the first place, but especially convenient during this kind of prolonged deviance), used his phone to unlock the cage, and cleaned Joe’s cock. He performed the task clinically, possibly in an attempt to minimize Joe’s suffering, but it had the opposite effect.

When Joe needed to shower, Nicky unlocked the cage and joined him. To “supervise.” On the eighth day, Joe dared one more stroke than was strictly necessary for the purposes of cleanliness, and Nicky slapped his hands away. 

“Behave,” he said sternly. 

Joe pressed his face against the shower wall and sighed. 

———

Now it’s day thirteen, and he’s going off the rails. Nicky has decided to up the ante on his torment, so after each morning’s cleaning Joe watches Nicky bring himself off—either with his hand fisted around his cock, or, worse, with his fingers shoved up his own ass—and wants to sit down on the toilet and cry. He should probably be grateful that this little show only takes place once a day, but he knows that’s less about Nicky’s mercy and more about his desire to get to bed at a reasonable hour.

“Nicky,” he begs, “can I help? Can I touch you? Please?”

“No,” Nicky pants, “you’ll only work yourself up more.” As if that isn’t the entire point of this demonstration.

But after four days of this torture, the plan seems to have backfired a little—Nicky is now as worked up as Joe is every morning. He’s still gentle when he washes Joe’s cock, but he’s wild even after he gets off, rubbing up against Joe like a cat in heat and kissing him furiously. 

“Nicky, I’m starving,” Joe pleads after fifteen minutes of this. “If you won’t let me taste your cock can we at least go have breakfast?”

Nicky makes some ridiculous animal noise, but when he looks up from terrorizing Joe’s neck he must see how desperate his love is. 

“Yes, okay,” he says, voice strained. He sighs, kisses Joe’s hand, and leads them into the kitchen, where he starts mixing batter for pancakes. Why, Joe wonders, did he have to pick such a sexy food?

He starts the coffeemaker then leans back against the counter. He feels a little guilty for not helping more, but pressing a button is the extent of what he can manage right now.

Nile breezes in through the front door, letting in a little of the November chill and trailing the smell of the outdoors. She looks disgustingly peppy, whereas Joe thinks he may look like the living dead.

“Morning, guys.”

Nicky smiles over his shoulder. “Good morning, Nile.”

Joe mumbles his own greeting as he maneuvers around Nile to pour his coffee while she grabs a glass of water.

They sits across from each other at the table and she starts talking about their planned visit to the Rijksmuseum, something Joe had completely forgotten about and no longer has any opinion on whatsoever.

“Joe?” she prompts.

“Hm, yes, sounds good,” he tells her, forcing a smile.

“Joe, the fuck, I asked if you wanna go before or after lunch.”

“Oh, sorry.” He makes the mistake of glancing over to Nicky, still working on the pancakes. Fuck, his ass is astounding. Jaw-dropping. Magnificent. 

“Joe.” 

He looks back at Nile. She looks a little amused, slightly concerned, and very exasperated—a familiar combination.

“Let’s go after breakfast.” Joe needs a distraction. He’s on the verge of mental collapse and if he keeps thinking about Nicky, and his all-consuming need to fuck or be fucked by Nicky, his brain may permanently liquefy.

———

Art is shit, Joe thinks blasphemously in the shower the next morning. It did absolutely nothing to tamp down on the montage in his head that’s composed entirely of Nicky’s hands and mouth all over his cock. 

He quickly scrubs and rinses said cock, far past the point of trying to sneak extra touches, since he thinks he’s lost about five brain cells every time he’s done it previously.

Three more days, three more days, three more days, three more days, three more—

“Joe?”

The water is turned off and Nicky is staring at him. He looks concerned. 

“Yes, love?”

Nicky frowns. “Joe, you’re shaking.”

He looks down and sees that it’s true. Huh.

Nicky steers him out of the shower and wraps a towel around him before guiding him to sit on the closed toilet. Joe closes his eyes as Nicky messages his scalp.

“I won’t put it back on.”

Joe snaps his head to look up at him. “What? No, come on.”

“Joe,” Nicky says, looking solemn, “I am worried, you—you do not seem—I’m afraid I pushed you too far.”

“Nicky, no, no,” Joe shakes his head. “It’s just three more days.”

Nicky’s voice is especially quiet. “You have nothing to prove. It’s just a game, my love.” 

“I know,” he insists loudly. “And I want to keep playing. Come on.” He holds up his hands, which are no longer shaking. The rest of him seems fine too. “Please, put it back on.” 

Nicky stares him down for a long moment, then says, “But you will tell me, yes, if you want it off? Even if that is an hour from now?”

“Yes, Nicky, I promise!”

Nicky nods and puts the cage back on him.

Three more days.

———

They pass in a soft haze. Nicky’s been back to all business, no longer doing anything to tease Joe except for existing in the same space, which is excruciating enough.

He also doesn’t let Joe out of his sight, and they spend most of the time curled together on the couch, Joe mindlessly tuned into whatever show Nile is bingeing (currently something about FBI agents working with an infamous criminal) while Nicky reads and strokes Joe’s curls. 

Joe wakes as the sun rises on day twenty-one. He rolls over to see that Nicky is already awake and watching him. He grins.

“See? Made it.”

Nicky smiles back. “You did. Very impressive.”

“That’s me. Now please, Nicky, will you take this fucking thing off?”

Nicky’s still smiling as he sits up to grab his phone. Joe shuts his eyes to relish these last moments of anticipation.

Then the moments stretch out. Is Nicky still messing with him? 

He opens his eyes. Nicky’s staring at the phone in his hand, poking at the screen. 

“Nicky?”

His love looks up at him, wild-eyed. “It is not working.”

“What, what do you mean, what’s not working?”

“The app!”

“Are you doing it right?”

“I’m doing it the way I’ve done it the last twenty days! It’s logged me out.” Nicky flashes the screen at Joe.

He rubs his eyes, telling himself this is just a small road bump and Nicky is upset about this too and there is absolutely no reason to snap at him.

“Did you forget your password, my heart?”

“No, of course not, it is j-o-e-one-zero-six-six, the one I use for everything, you know this.” 

Joe does know this, though Copley does not. The man would probably have an aneurysm. He takes Nicky’s photo and looks for some sort of account recovery link, but he sees none. Fucking stupid “clean” UI, he thinks darkly. He misses the 90s.

He drops the phone on the bed, considering. There’s always the nuclear option, though according to Booker, re-growing a dick was as physically painful as it was psychologically scarring. Best to avoid that if possible.

“Maybe Nile can help us,” he says desperately.

———

She stares at them. “What the actual fuck.”

They accosted her in the house's small foyer the minute she stepped inside. A bead of sweat was still trailing down her temple and she was toeing off her running shoes as Nicky told her they were in desperate need of technology help.

Joe appreciated his attempt at discretion, but it only took about two questions from Nile to force out the full story, and now she was looking at them like they were lovable, infuriating idiots.

“Nile, please,” Nicky begs. 

“Okay, okay, let me sit down.” They trail after her into the kitchen and sit around the table. Now that the initial scandal has passed, Nile is very obviously trying not to laugh.

“It’s not funny,” Nicky insists. 

“What’s not funny?” Of all the times for Andy to make an appearance before 11 a.m.

“Nicky locked Joe’s dick in an app-controlled cock cage and now it’s stuck,” Nile tells Andy as she pours a mug of yesterday’s coffee.

Andy laughs so hard she slops it all over the floor. Nicky’s jaw is tight with annoyance, but Joe can’t really fault either of them—he’d be laughing too if it wasn’t _his_ dick that was trapped. 

Nile is frowning at Nicky’s phone, which bodes ill. She taps at the screen and then raises her eyebrows. “Oh shit.”

“What?” Nicky demands.

Nile blinks. Joe thinks she’s only really ever seen Nicky in hold-it-together mode, so his current neurosis is coming as a bit of a shock. “Well, the good news is it’s not that you guys are just too old to figure it out.” 

“Okay,” Joe says slowly. “Then what’s the bad news?”

“This device got hacked.” Nile slides Nicky’s phone back to them. There’s an article pulled with the headline, “Chastity cage security flaw lets hackers lock up your penis.” 

“Fucking hell,” Joe groans.

While cleaning up her spill on the floor, Andy bursts into fresh laughter. “Hacked? Maybe Copley can help, want me to call him?”

Nicky makes a considering face, which Joe immediately shuts down.

“No way, absolutely not. If it comes to that we can just cut it off.” 

“Okay, chill out, this is effecting all the devices,” Nile says. “There's gotta be a less extreme solution.” She takes the phone back and keeps scrolling.

The thought that this is happening to other people out in the world is, weirdly, a balm to Joe. He would never wish any type of suffering on someone else, but so many of the problems he and his family take are unique to them. There’s something comforting in knowing that there are normal, non-immortal people experiencing this same bizarre problem. 

Spill dealt with, Andy takes the fourth seat at the table. “How long have you had your dick locked up?”

Joe heaves a sigh. “Three weeks.”

She raises her eyebrows. “I’m impressed.” 

“Cheers,” he says dryly. 

Nicky has been leaning forward with his hand over his mouth. He still looks distraught.

“Hey,” Joe says, grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers. “Don’t worry, there’s probably an easy fix.”

“I don’t know about easy,” Nile says, handing the phone over to Nicky, “but if you call their customer support they can use their system to unlock it. Number’s pulled up.”

Nicky practically sprints to their bedroom and Joe hurries to follow. “Thank you, Nile!” he calls over his shoulder. 

———

Back in their room, Nicky reaches the support line and is immediately put on hold. Joe suspects he may be there awhile, and Nicky must too, since he insists that Joe should not waste his entire day with this and should instead go watch the match and relax as best he can. Like he's suffering some sort of illness instead of an embarrassing sexual mishap.

Joe hesitates, thinking of the poor support rep who will be faced with Nicky’s wrath. He hopes whoever it is doesn’t speak Italian. Ultimately he decides that the person on the other end of the line will be best served by Joe appeasing Nicky. Besides, he was excited to see Real Barcelona crush Madrid.

So he kicks his legs up on the battered coffee table and settles back on the couch. In the kitchen, the others seem to have moved on from the initial excitement of Joe’s humiliation; he can hear Andy quizzing Nile on her Dutch.

The game is tied one to one with less than five minutes on the clock and Nicky’s still in the bedroom. Every now and then Joe can make out his voice raising slightly. 

As Real Madrid scores, Joe feels the cage unlocking inside his pants, and he lets out a long breath. He might have to change his team allegiance. 

A second later, Nicky’s standing next to him, phone held aloft. 

“It opened,” Joe confirms before he can ask.

Nicky heaves his own sigh of relief and thanks the person on the phone for their help and their time. 

“The game is finished?” he asks.

“Yep,” Joe tells him. “Barcelona lost.”

“I’m sorry.” 

Joe smiles and takes his hand. “Eh. It’s okay.”

Nicky pulls him up to stand and leads him back to their room.

———

Joe lets Nicky help him out of his pants and watches with some amusement as he tosses the cage to the corner. “Infernal device.”

Joe laughs, but Nicky’s still staring at him mournfully. 

With a sinking feeling, Joe realizes he’s probably not getting the railing he’d been promised today. Nicky’s clearly not in the right headspace.

Nicky takes his hands and kisses the backs of them. “Joe, I am so sorry.” 

And he can’t be too put out about their ruined sexual escapades, not when Nicky is looking at him like this. A hundred lifetimes ago, this man bashed Joe’s head in with a rock, and now he looks like he did the time he accidentally ran over a dog in Ixtapa, pure remorse and distress, all because Joe was inconvenienced. 

“Ah, Nicky, my love, it was not your fault, okay? And really, look, I’m fine. No harm done.” 

Another sigh. “Still. How can I repent?” 

“Well,” Joe ventures, a smile pulling at his lips, “perhaps you could put your mouth on me?” 

“Anything, love,” Nicky says, and drops to his knees. 

“Fuck, Nicky.” Joe stumbles back a few paces to plop at the end of the bed. There’s no way he’ll make it through Nicky sucking his cock right now without falling over. 

Across the room, Nicky drops down and begins to move forward on his hands and knees. Joe panics—his hand immediately flies to press down his cock and stave off his orgasm, wishing for a minute that he still had the cage on. The sight of Nicky crawling toward him— _for_ him—is going to burn him alive.

Nicky’s knees brush against Joe’s toes, and he swallows Joe all the way down.

Joe moans so loudly that he’ll hear about it from Nile at dinner, and it’s probably a poor way to repay her help, but Joe has no choice in the matter—the noises feel like they’re being punched out of his chest.

Nicky’s wide eyes stare up at him above his stretched lips. He guides one of Joe’s hands to his hair, signaling his willingness to have his throat fucked.

Joe would rather enjoy Nicky’s prestigious cock-sucking skills, but the need to come is too great. He brings his other hand to Nicky’s hair, too, and clenches while he lets loose on Nicky’s mouth. It’s over in minutes, and Joe collapses backwards, panting. 

Nicky curls on the bed beside him. “I am forgiven?” 

Joe rolls on to his side to face this perfect, impossible man, half of his whole. He cups Nicky’s cheek and uses his thumb to press a dribble of his come back into Nicky’s mouth. 

“Nicky, my love, there was nothing to forgive.” 

Nicky smiles and sucks Joe’s thumb. 

**Author's Note:**

> BASED ON A TRUE STORY:  
> https://www.cnet.com/news/cellmate-chastity-cage-security-flaw-could-let-hackers-lock-up-your-penis/


End file.
